crash_bandi_project_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The 30b
The 30b Also known as the Mini 350z, is a Go-Kart Version of the Nissan 350z, but was identified to be Reese's actual car from the PROJECT Universe, only shrunken down into a Go-Kart when it had entered the Crash Bandicoot Universe during the events of the Survival of the Fastest Crisis. The 30b, took part in all of Crash Bandicoot's adventures, including the Warp Crisis, the First Elemental Crisis, and even the Reality Disaster. The car was commonly intrigued by Coco Bandicoot, after the Survival of the Fastest Disaster, where she eventually would construct her own Sports Car class type Go-Kart, 3 years later, in order to compete with the 30b. Description The main appearance of the 30b, on the outside was designed to be compatible with the looks of an actual car, but built in with a Go-Kart type style design. The actual outside of the Kart is made up of an unknown metal allow that was said to have been strong enough to break through anything that comes into contact with the vehicle, as Reese himself stated to both Coco and Crash that he had no idea what the car was made of when they first met. Equipped with state of the art working Headlights, and tale lights along side 2 review mirrors that are fixated on both sides of the vehicle, the 30b was credited by Coco to be more an actual car then a go-kart. 'Interior' ''History 'Post Arrival to Crash Bandicoot Universe' 'Survival of The Fastest Crisis' 'Warp Crisis' 'Post Crisis' 'Galaxy Championship' 'First Elemental Crisis' 'Coco's Challenge' 'Galaxy Circuit' 'The Gem Kart Heist' 'Oceanic Crisis' 'Kart Rally Championship' 'Possible Destruction' 'Gallery' Trivia *''The 30b was the only Kart to actually have a roof in the Crash Bandicoot Universe, as all other Karts that were driven by the main cast of Crash Bandicoot, were known to be designed without a roof... *''The 30b Took part in 5 major events in the Crash Bandicoot Universe, the first being the Survival of the Fastest Crises, the second being the Galaxy Championship, the third being the Wumpa Grand Pre Incident, the fourth being the Oceanic Crisis, and the last being the Kart Rally Championship, where the fate of the kart following this event was left unanswered, it was assumed that the Kart was eventually destroyed, due to its age...'' *''The 30b was considered to be the Nissan 350z in Go-kart Form, as the kart was made entirely when the 350z slowly changed from a normal car into a Go-Kart during the trip to the Crash Bandicoot Universe after entering the Warp Gate from the Cave of Aquatics...'' *''The 30b was the only Kart, that was not upgraded during the Galaxy Championship, it is unknown why this occurred, but it is most likely possible that Emperor Velo, might have actually been impressed with the Kart's speed and power and actually felt that there was no need in upgrading the Kart...'' **''Although while during the races, it is unknown how the 30b was able to race upon Vertical tracks as it required magnetic fields in order to grip the track, it is possible that Reese might have gotten secret help from Crash Bandicoot in order to remain on the track, by being towed by Crash's Kart, but it is also possible that Reese upgraded the 30b himself in order to sustain vertical tracks during the event, the cause of how the 30b was able to for fill these events is left unanswered...'' *''The 30b is the only vehicle as of right now in the Crash Bandicoot Universe, to not posses or acquire any Steering Wheel, and is instead steered with Levers...'' *''Coco Bandicoot drives the 30b once during the Oceanic Crisis in one of the races, Reese is no longer present in the first hours of the Crises, where he was at that time was unknown, but it was eventually discovered that Reese had gotten sick from an unknown source and was in no shape to race in the crises, and it may be possible that Coco might have taken over the 30b in order to drive in Reese's place...'' **''It is not known on how Coco had managed to learn how to use the 30b, but it is likely possible, that Reese taught the young Bandicoot, sometime during The Galaxy Championship, or after the Survival of the Fastest Crisis...'' *''It was discovered that the 30b's survival throughout the rest of the Survival of the Fastest Crisis was mostly done by Crash Bandicoot in secrecy, when Reese was sleeping, as the Kart at the time when it first showed up in the CB Universe was in no condition to race against the others characters...'' *''The 30b is the only Kart with actual working Head Lights and back lights...'' Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of The PROJECT Realm Category:Creations of 2013 Category:Go-Karts Category:Sports Car class Go-Karts